Happy Birthday, Draco
by Cyndi Black
Summary: It's Draco's birthday, and Harry has planned a surprise for him. But things go wrong. Can the day be salvaged? Written for my dear friend, Fia, for her birthday.


The smell of something burning assaulted his nose as soon as he opened the door to the apartment. _Bloody Hell! Not again!_ Almost in answer to his thought, a repeat of his own words cried out from the general vicinity of the kitchen. "Bloody Hell! Not again!"

Sighing in resignation, Draco dropped his packages by the door, and headed in the direction of the sound and smell. _Why today, on my birthday of all days? _The sight that met his eyes was anything but reassuring.

The kitchen looked like their old Potions classroom after one of Longbottom's mishaps. Flour coated every visible surface, along with some sort of goo that looked like it was trying to be cake batter. In the center of it all, stood Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived-But-Couldn't-Bake-To-Save-His-Life. Draco leaned against the doorframe, which seemed to be the only clean spot in the whole room, and raised an eyebrow.

"Trying to relive Potions, Potter?" he drawled, and was rewarded when Harry jumped in surprise.

"Draco!" he squeaked – who would have known the great Harry Potter could squeak like a mouse when startled? "Wh-What are you doing home so early? I thought you'd be out shopping until the stores all closed."

Draco simply raised one shoulder in an elegant shrug. "Nothing else peaked my interest. And quit trying to change the subject. You didn't answer my question. What, exactly, happened in here?"

Harry looked around somewhat sheepishly, and had the grace to blush. _Gods, he's adorable when he blushes!_ "Er...I was...um...trying to bake a cake. You know, for your birthday."

"Why, in Merlin's name, were you trying to bake when there's a perfectly good bakery just around the corner?"

"I...well, I wanted to do something special for you this year."

Draco sighed and muttered a quick _Scourgify_ as he stepped fully into the room. He walked over and placed his arms around his now-clean boyfriend of five years. "Harry, love, you don't have to do anything special for me. Just your being here is enough. Merlin, when did I become such a sap?"

Harry smiled and dropped a soft kiss on his lover's lips. "_Malfoys are NEVER saps._ Yes, I know." he teased. "Well, the cake is a total loss, but I do have something else planned for you."

Draco scowled at the teasing, but instantly brightened as the second part of Harry's comments sunk in. "Something else, you say?" he grinned wickedly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not that, you twit. That comes later. Come on, I'll show you." He shifted out of the embrace, took Draco by the hand, and led him into the dining room.

Draco's eyes widened as he took in the table, laden with a full gourmet dinner, complete with candles and a beautiful floral centrepiece. "Harry, are those -"

"Lilies and narcissus," Harry finished for him, slipping behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Yes. I thought they'd be most appropriate for the occasion."

Draco turned his head to kiss his boyfriend. As he did, he noticed a small package beside his plate. Eyes alight with curiosity, he turned his full attention on the package. "Hmm..awfully small package. This had better be good, Potter." He couldn't resist teasing as he opened the package. Inside, there was a small, beautifully crafted silver ring, comprised of a simple band with a motif of two hands encircling a heart. He looked at Harry curiously.

"It's a clannagh ring, Draco. It's traditional Irish jewelry, and can show either love or friendship, depending on how it is worn. If the tip of the heart is worn pointing down, away from the wearer's heart, it signifies friendship. But if it's worn pointing up the arm, toward the heart, it signifies love."

Draco looked from the ring to Harry, before asking softly, "Which way would you have me wear it, then?"

Harry didn't answer, but took the ring box from his hand and slipped the ring onto his finger, tip pointing up.

Draco looked at the ring on his finger for a long moment before turning and giving his boyfriend a deeply passionate kiss.


End file.
